Are We More Than Friends?
by TwistedXmo
Summary: As being in a teenage death surviving competition yet again, you think it's going to be the same thing. As Season 2 have Gwen & Duncan on the same team and starting to know eachother more as this simple way of becoming friends might be more then what they asked for. ** MY frist ever Duncan and Gwen Story. As this take place at Total Drama Action Season 2. Same drama, more info.
1. Goodbye Gwen?

**Place: Total Drama Action **

**Episode 7: The Chefshank Redemption****_  
_****Time: 9:00pm**

**_~*~*~* MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY OF GWEN AND DUNCAN!~*~*~*~_**

**_ ByMonica_**

* * *

I can't believe this, even though the idea sinked in before the elimination, it still shocks me. Well this blows, she had that urge for krama bting her in the ass and she felt everything happen for a reason. Why does she have to be such a push-over? She had to make that side deal with the other team because apparently she "owed" them. I don't think she owe them shit! It was only his fault, it wasn't more simple than that, which I don't understand why she had to leave.. I found her reasons for it to be as stupid as she told me what was going to happen a couple hours ago. I mean honestly I thought it would be better that Heather could have left already, with her bitchy additude!

I tried to be a hero and let Chef take me besides Gwen, but he caught my bluff to quick once he seen my eyes get bigger with fear as he gladly was happy with that idea though Gwen just walked past me while smilng at me giggled. I noticed her eyes rolling into the back of her head with a faint smile.

"Nice try Duncan, you're not getting off that easily, Good luck aye."

I couldn't help but to give her a small smile and watched her walk into the limo, I looked down at my hand as I felt my vision go striaght into my skull bracelet.

"Hold up Gwen!" I yelled as I ran towards the rusty looking limo as I popped my head into the window.

Gwens eyes lite up looking at me with a confusing look on her face as she slowly asked. "Uh..yeah?"

"Here.." I reached my hand into the limo as I let go what was in my hands and gave it to Gwen in her hands as she looked down at what I was giving her. "I want you to have it, for good luck with weirdo, when you see hem." I flashed a smile at the coolest girl I ever met. Her eyebrows raised in questioning but settle into a happy look as she made a smile and softly said.

"Ahwe thanks Duncan." She put it on her lap as she went into her zipper in her backbag and handed me a black chain with a center skull in the middle with old steel how the skull looked. it was bad-ass.

"&.. I want you to have this, for good luck on this dysfunctional show haha."

She handed me her skull necklace and put it in my hands as she cupped my hands ontop of mines as she looked at me and smiled.. like for that quick second we was saying thank you for just being a friend.. I just nodded my head as I looked back up at her face.

"Thanks Sweetheart."

Chris was right behide me shoating with his bullhorn. "Oh come on! Hurry up here peoples!"

I gave Gwen a last nodd as I walked away from the limo and steped out two steps with Chris and Chef.

She waved goodbye and I just winked at her.

I watched the limo disappear slowly as I still was staring out on that road. Someone taped my right shoulder and I over to see D.J with a worried face.

"Are you okay Duncan?" I changed my look as I heard those words to shake it off and smiled at hem as I sighed.

"Yeah man, Im good, feed bunny yet?" I asked to changed the conversation as we walked off back to the trailers, before I walked in I stood out in the front of the trailer door and pulled out my hand to look at the necklace more as I started smiling with mixxed feelings as it felt this is going to suck without her in this game. truthfully, I do miss her, she was the only one I could really get along with.. oh well, I need to focus my head in this game now.

* * *

**Redid this story & that means I'm going to do it with all of them! Now, I might change some parts to the story (MIGHT) Though I'm just rechecking all my stories because I know I have ALOT of errors. So please enjoy this old yet new proof chapter and I promise I will finish all my stories. TwistedXmo 1/13/13**


	2. Avoiding Courtney

**~*~*~*~*PLEASE R&R~*~*~*~*~**~*~**

******~Two Weeks Later~ Aka Courtneys Back.  
Duncan's [P.O.V]-**

It was about night time and I was in the guys trailer, Flickering my lighter on and off,in my bed.  
"Woah Courtney is back so why arnt I super happy,like I should be? My girlfriend is here with me? I just dont understand."

Just than someone was knocking at the trailer,my first thought "act like your sleeping Duncan."

I threw my lighter and acted like I was sleeping,Someone open the door and said

"Duncan?Psst,Duncan wake up it's me Courtney."

For some reason i didnt want it be her at all.I still acted like i was past out,but then she shook my arm and yelled "wake up!" I knew i couldnt fake that one, it kinda hurt my arm.  
I said while acting like im im getting up. "ah!,What do you even want,Im trying to sleep!"

She looked pretty upset when I said that and said.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to you.. I missed you."  
All i said back was Whatever and she got up and walked away and left the trailer.I felt like a jackass. Harold Turned on the light next to his bed.

"Why didnt you talk to her? I thought you missed her?"

I was so not in the mood to even pick on Harold. I just looked back into the wall on my bed and said.

"*sigh*,Yeah,I thought so too" And I went to sleep, Harold didnt say anything back and turned off his light and that was it.

I woke up around 11 and jump into the showers.  
I went to get some food and I was in line wirth Harold and Justin,  
We just started goofing off ike always,what guys do best.

We sat down and started eating, I saw Courtney in line with Lindsay and Heather.

She waved at me smiling and I just gave her those head nodes and starting eating.

she sat next to me,but I didnt even talk to her cause I was trying to keep on talking to Harold and Justin,  
as you can tell I was avoiding Courtney.  
I so ran outta ideas talking none stop with the guys.

luckly Chris walked in shoating

"Morning Campers,Miss me!?"Everybody sighed.

"Anywho, todays challenge is a mystery movies!!"

I said."Sweet,im pretty good at this"I laughed and Heather stode up ,glaring at me."You better be so we can win!"  
I winked at Heather,so she can shut up and said "Dont Worry darling."  
luckly she did shut up and Courtney glared at me.

_::Confessional Camera:  
Heather:Ah Duncan should get the hint that I dont like hem! ew!Im too good for hem._

_Courtney:Darling and winking?! I dont think thats what boyfriends do to other girls!_

_Duncan:Great miss pole in her butt is pissed at me cause I called Heather darling and winked at who cares i do that to every girl.. Well besides beth ew..And eva! Scary_

_::End Confessional Camera::_

Chris laughed and said.

"oh yeah, no more teams this time, Every camper for them selfs now,But today you well need a partner for you two to be safe for night.

"Courtney put her hand in the air and Chris let her talk.

"Ah can we choose are own partners?"

she looked at me and winked my eyes got all big and was like .

ah please no I hope not! Chris be mean like you always are!!

Chris laughed"ah no!" yes for once I was happy what Chris said.  
"We'll be headeding to a mansion."

We all walked in with are partners.

It was Justin and Lindsay,  
Beth and Courntey.  
Harold and Heather,  
And me and LeShawna.

Im glad I had her as a partner,shes the only one willing not to get on my bad side

Me and her got a video tape and Chris yelled

"Go!"I told LeShawna to hurry and go upstairs to find a T.V and sure enough we did.

I put in the tape in and we watch it I saw Gwen and D.J sitting down and D.J sip some juice and Faints it look like Gwen was scared and was the end of the video.

LeShawna said "What the Fu-"

I cut her off saying

"Look,we are in the same room as them. Search and find any clues".

A couple mintues later LeShawna said "Look Chefs hat with blood all over it!,Ok so the killer is Chef,Yay we won!"

"wait"  
I told LeShawna.

"Chris said we had to find at least one person." so where is Gwen?

I remember on the tape,Gwen ran out and down the hall into the right.  
I ran outta the room and turned right,But there was a dead end.

"Where can she be?" I looked up seeing a lil rope,  
I hurryed to jump up and grabbing it and attic appeard.

I started walking up the stairs and it was super dark.  
I started walking around thinking how can I get light in here.  
Then i just remember my lighter.

I flicker it on bye my face and then I saw Gwens Face she Said smiling "Boo" I screamed and fell Cause she scared me super bad! I heard her laughing, she put a smile on my face hearing her laugh.

I got up and pull her over my shoulder and walked back to chris with LeShawna,We was all laughing and Chris yelled "And we have are winners,Duncan and LeShawna!" All the other Teamates came back into the same room we was all in and when Courtney walked in... She didnt look so happy When Gwen,LeShawna and me was all goofing off.  
I looked at Gwen and said "So why are you even here?" Gwen said nervously "Ah I needed to to do something then just stay at the looser hotel with everyone else.  
so me and D.J ask Chris if I can help bye all needs."

Chris looked at us all

"Ok,Only Duncan and LeShawna are safe for tonight,the rest of you,see you back at the camp site!"

I thought wow I only got to see Gwen for like ten mintues

Courtney smiled and laughed "haha come on Duncan,Let go back to the bus!"  
Chris was almost outta the door and stop,  
"Oh bye the way, Since I love making everyone mad. Im making Gwen back on the show!" Chris ran away before anyone could respond.

Heather,Me,Courtney,LeShawna yelled "What?!"

But me and LeShawna was hella stoked!Gwens eyes pop "Oh wow?!Are you seriously for real!?" Im so happy Gwen is back,its gonna be so much better.

_Confessional Camera:_  
Gwen:Yes I guess Krama help me out this time.  
Courtney:No way this goth girl is coming back! *calls lawyer*  
End Confessional Camera:


	3. Summer nights

**Duncan's [P.O.V]  
Back at camp~**

I was walking around camp waiting for Gwen and The others to return.

Bye my hoping I hope its Heather that gets voted off!

I started carving some lyrics on a tree bye Slipknot, Snuff.I was starting to hum the bass on that song.

Than I heard a voice "hey" I knew that voice from anywhere,it was Gwen.  
But i didnt turn back,but I did repond

"So who left tonight?"

Gwen started laughing "Sexy Justin."

I smeriked "Damnit and he was soo good looking."

saying it all sarcastically. she laughed a little and said

"Yeah..So what are you carving this time?"She lend over trying to see it.

"I just got this song stuck in my head."

Gwen started reading what i carved out aloud

"So if you love me,let me run away before i know,My heart is to dark to care.I cannot destroy what isnt there."

I looked back at Gwen and she had this look of thinking "oh thats it!,Its Slipknot - Snuff!"  
i nodded and layed on the grass with a big sigh.

"Wait,"Gwen looked at me sad."Whats up with you and Courtney,Duncan?"

I could never lie to Gwen cause she can always tell when I do lie.

"I just ..dont think im into Courtney like I thought I was."

**Gwen's [P.O.V-**  
"Wow really?" I was thinking to myself,are you kidding me? he was nuts for her!

"Im sorry Duncan,you should talk to her at least." I layed next to Duncan and he stared staring at me.

I Stared getting weirded out bye hem.

"Ahwe earth to Duncan?"He was still staring at me and said

"wow" and smiled."

I looked around saying "Ah is something wrong Duncan?"

He shook his head and blink couple of times. "Nope,I just missed you Baby."

I thought that was so sweet,He has never said anything nice to me.

"Awhe I missed you to..we so need to do the pranks again!"

I stared laughing cause I remember me and Duncan did so much to everyone.

Duncan got up and said "Hell yeah! We should do some on Courtney!"

I smeriked. "Your girlfriend?!,She'll kill me if shes finds out im even talking to you!"

I got up and Duncan started laughing,

"Oh wow is my riot girl scared of my princess?!"

_**:Confessional Camera:  
Gwen:Wow that was a good burn duncan pulled one out haha**_

_**Duncan:Gwen scared off courtney? wow thats just sad now.  
End Confessional Camera:**_

"Oh take that back!"

He did his evily looking,yet dsahing smile at me.

"Bite me."

I pulled up my sleaves saying

"Alright Juvy its on!"

I jumped on-top of Duncan,We stared play fighting,like always.I pend Duncan to the ground and was on top of hem "Take it back now Duncan!"

Duncan smiled at me and yelled while laughing,  
"Yeah right,I'm so not giving up!"

"Well you should."

He smiled this time and hes teeth lead up and he has that flirt face he always used."And why is that angle?"

I closed my eyes while singing.

"Cause I know your tickle spot ha ha."

"Oh please I dont even have one."

I gave hem that flirt face he always using and went closer to his face "Wanna bet?"

I started poking his left Duncan brust out laughing

"Pl-pl-ple-Please stop it!"

I stopped and said "Take it back than!"

"alright Duncan said, "Your not scared of Courtney your way better then her!.And prettier!"

Wow did Duncan said what I think he just said? I stared blushing a little,No guy,Besides Trent said i was pretty,That's so not Duncan at all.

I got up and pulled hem up with me."Really?"

Duncan said "Maybe I am,maybe I'm not"  
He took off Running and laughing,I Started chasing after hem.  
I catch up with my juvy and jump onto his back.  
He was still on his feet,standing so he was giving me a Piggy back ride.

"Heehee,Geez Duncan your such a riot to be with!

"Duncan wrapped his arms around my legs,So i wont fall.

"Ditto hunny,Courtney would never play this ruff with me!"

"Agree,Trent would never want to playfight, cause he'll think he would be hurting me!"

Duncan rolled his eyes,"What a fagg!" I rolled my eyes."Hey he's a sweet guy!".

"oh yeah and hes music is soo dreamy!" Duncan made a gagging sound making fun of Trent.

I couldnt help but laugh at Duncan.

I covered his eyes "Now lets see if mister juvy can find hes way back to the trailers without looking!"."Alright I'm trusting you Sunshine!"

I slap his ass and laughed "giddy up cowboy."

Duncan's [P.O.V]  
Wow,Did Gwen just slap my ass!I'm not gonna lie I started Blushing.

I gotta hurry and think of something else!

"So did you talk to Trent after the show?"

There was a long pause at the moment.

"Keep on walking straight."  
Gwen started sounding serious and blunt.

"Gwen,What happen?"

I heard Gwen choking on one word.  
"No-Not-Nothing." I started getting way pissed cause she isn't telling me,  
And cause I know Trent hurt her.

We pulled up to the camp,Even though my eyes are close I can hear Heather making fun of me and Gwen.

I just walked away from Heather.

I don't need to hear her smart-ass comments tonight.  
"Gwen?,Wanna go to our bridge?"  
Gwen lead her head on my shoulder and yawned while smiling with a sigh.  
"Ok"  
No I thought to my self,She way tried,it looks like she gonna past out any minute.

I reopened my eyes and headed to the girls trailer.

I walked in and put Gwen in her Heather or Courtney wasn't in there.

I tuck her in bed saying.

"Goodnight hun."I was so close to walking out of the girls trailer and than Courtney comes walking in.

"Oh hey Courtney."She looked at me than looked at the ground. "look Duncan we need to talk."

* * *

**_Confessional Camera:_**

**_Duncan:Damn it, she is gonna..wait I have no idea?_**

**_Courtney:Duncan made this happen,not me!!_**

**_End Confessional Camera:_**

* * *

she grabbed my hand and walked outside,We sat outside on the bench.

Looking at Courtney's face she looked so sad.

"What do you have to say?"

Courtney looked at me mad.

"Hello Duncan! I have been trying to talk to you the past couple of days! you have been like avoiding me I swear! and I didn't do nothing wrong!"

I looked down so i didnt have to see her face.

"Wow im sorry Courtney,I have been just .. scared okay."

Courtney said "Scared of what Duncan?!"

"Being in a relationship with you Courtney."

She got up yelling this time

"oh my gosh,Grow up Duncan!"

She stared walking away and said.

"You know what,I think we should break up."

I hurried and Answer her back with a blunt voice.

"Fine bye me Princess."

Like i didn't give a shit, but lets when Courtney left crying.

**_":Confessional Camera:_**

**_Duncan:Man I know I make Courtney so mad at me, but never cry.. man I feel like shi-_**

**_Courtney:Stupid Juvy,wanna be punk,looser,I hate you Duncan!!_**

**_:End Confessional Camera:_**

I went back into the trailers,only me and Harold are left in the guys trailer.

That's so weird and lately Harold hasn't been so annoying.I plugged my ipod in and started hearing Hollywood Undead, Let's when I fell sleep.


	4. Dont send her home

**Gwen's ****[****P.O.V]**

**Point of view. **

***in the morning.***

I woke up around 5 in the morning,I was just about to leave the trailer and jump into the shower,But I found a black marker and wrote

"Im a Stuck up Bitch! Help me get this pole out that is up my ass!"

On Heathers bald head.I jumped into the showers and when I got out Thats when I saw Duncan Without a shirt,He looked pretty good without a shirt.

"Morning beautiful,sleep good?" I rolled my eyes thinking about my dream,I mean nightmare last night.

"Ah I slept okay untill I got this nightmare,But no biggie,how about you?"

Duncan than threw a worried face saying."What was the nightmare about?"

Wow I cant tell Duncan,He would only make fun of me or not listen to me.

I grabed my clothes off the counter (I still had my towl on)

"It was nothing really,Bye Duncan!"

That's when I rushed outta the bathroom and left before I saw Duncan's reaction.

I got ready getting dressed and threw on my blue lipstick,I snuck into Chris's Trailer and pourd me some coffee,

I was about to leave the trailer,I saw some hot chettos,Those are me and Duncans favorite chips ever! I hurryed and took the bag and found chris's cigarettes.I took about 5 of them.

_Confessional Camera:  
Gwen:Dont get me wrong,I dont smoke them,but Someone else does.  
End Confessional Camera:_

I entered the lunchroom to see Duncan eating alone, I was thinking where is Courtney? I looked arounded and saw her too eating alone wow did something happen with the two love birds last night?

I walked up to Duncan and he looked straight up at me smiling

"Where was you babe?I went looking for you?"

I laughed and sat across from hem.

"I went to Chris's trailer to get some coffee."I picked up my coffee cup higher so Duncan can see it and I handed hem the cup to have a some of it.I seen his pretty Tourqoiuse eyes light up

"Without me?!" He shoated the words at me.

I covered his mouth making hem shut up ,I didnt want to get caught with his big mouth.

"Chill out juvy,I got you are hot cheetos and some cigs."

Just than I saw that charming smile I love seeing.

"Awhe really?,Thanks Sunshine."I hit his arm and he said "Ouch!,What was that for Honey?!"

I rolled my eyes,"Can you just give me one nickname,Instead of a million! haha"

Just than Duncan stode up leaning this face closer to mine.

"Want me to call you..Priness?"Than gave me a wink.I brusted out laughing even Chef looked at me weird.

"Yeah right you better not or I'll choke you,So dont even think about it!"

"Hello Campers,Ready for today!?" I heard that evil voice behind me.

Chris McClean. I heard another evil voice, Heather Lee.

"What the heck Chris!?Today is are day off!"

I hurryed to wisper to Duncan,"Psssht,Juvy cheak out Heathers head."

Duncan saw it and brusted out laughing his ass off! His laugh is so funny that I couldnt help but to laugh too.

Just then everyone started laughing cause they all saw her head.

"What are you looser laughing at?!" Heather shoating at us. Chris grab a camerman telling hem to get Heathers head.

Heather notice we was all laughing at her than she ran outta the room,into the bathroom.

"Awhe,That made my day,Anywho!" Chris stared going on with his life and than started talking about today."Today is a reward challenge!  
what you must do is play...Red light,Green light!"

_Confessional Camera:  
Gwen:Are you serious? it is such a little kids this is so lame. but hey for a million dollars? Sounds fun to me._

_Duncan:Yeah I played that game once when I was 5 with this girl,But we made out instead of actally playing it right. haha .. What!? I liked girls when I first seen one,Cant blame a dude _

_Lindsay:ah i Still dont undersand this game? and plus I dont see the red or green light anywhere?  
End Confessional Camera:_

We all pulled up to the place where me and Owen had to hold the egg and try not to die.I heard Chris laugh."Oh yeah did I mention you guy's are playing,While standing on these blance beams! haha"

Luckly I was in the middle so if I did fall,Maybe I can Grab something before I die.

Harold was the first one to fall off,But thank haven the sharks was'nt in the water .Next who fell in was Duncan,He even got a belly flop,Even though I bet it hurt like hell,

I couldnt help all and all Heather won,Yay im so happy,Ew not!

Chris said she won for being save for tonight but I guess that was a new trick chris had up his sleave,Someone was getting voted off tonight.

We headed back to the trailers and as I was walking I heard people saying left and right was

"Courtney"Oh no I guess Courtney is leaving.

I wonder if Duncan knows.I better go talk to hem and see whats up.  
I saw Duncan in his trailer all bye hem door was crack so I knocked and said

"Hey,May I come in?"

"Your always welcome in here Blossom."

Gosh I cant even keep track with all the nicknames he has been giving though they are super annoying I cant help but smile.

"Thanks Shnuckums" I laughed a little and sat at the end of the laughed and he was laying on hes bed.

"Oh please dont call me that babe."

I shoke my head,

"Sorry Duncan,But you have to either give me one nickname or call me bye my real name."

I heard hem laugh a little But i just remember what I had to talk about with Duncan.

"So I guess Everyone wants to vote out Courtney tonight."

I thought Duncan would flip out but he just said abck to me.  
"Ah..So?" What are you kidding me?!

"Woah woah,Earth to Duncan! You dont want them to send your girlfriend home!"

Duncan rolled his eyes "She isnt my Girlfriend anymore."

Just than my mouth drop and my eyes popped

**Duncan's {P.O.V] *~*!*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***

I just remember I didnt tell Gwen about Me and Courtney's Break up.  
I got up and open the bag of hot cheetos that Gwen stole from Chris's trailer and started eating Was shorta funny looking at Gwen's face,Her mouth wide open.  
Her eyes bigger than ever!But yet it was pretty cute.I couldnt stop stareing at her.

"When did this happen" Gwen Finally got something outta her mouth.

"Last night,but she dumped me though,so im cool with her leaving." I said

Gwen looked pretty pissed at me.

"That doesnt matter Duncan you should at least try to help her not get voted off." Gwen growled while she said those words at me.

_Confessional Camera:  
Duncan:Are you kidding me? She wants this nut to stay on the show even though Courtney hates her guts to death? I so dont understand chicks.  
End Confessional Camera:_

All I could say is "Why?"

Gwen got off my bed to turn facing the other way from me,With her head down.

"Cause Duncan,Dont let this stupid game ruin what you had,no matter what you should at least still gotta try and help Courtney,Be the bigger person." Gwen said.

I knew what she was talking about now,Her and Trent. This Game,And me got them broken on the last season,The whole fake Kiss Heather did with Trent made Gwen Upset, even She told the other team to vote off Trent,this game always breaks couples me and Courtney Fairbank (Courtneys last name i made it up)

"But the thing is Gwen,No matter what,Im still not into Courtney.. like I thought I was." I told Gwen

"Than at least be a friend for her."

Gwen still didnt turn around,But she did make a point.I at leat own that to Courtney.

"Your right Gwen,but can you ask me a quetion,Please?"

Still without turning face and face with me said "Sure"

I got up behide her and said.

"Are you gonna tell me about you and Trent,After the show?"

Gwen Finally Turned around she just had that blunt face.  
She wasnt about ot cry or anything but she looked deep into my eyes,  
She was killing me the way she was staring at me.

"Im sorry,But I cant" She walked away from me and left the Trailer.

I hate seeing her that way,she's my best friend,but we cant do anything seriously,What she doesnt trust me?! Wow. but it was almost time to vote off someone. Luckly I got everyone to back off Courtney,At least for tonight,and to vote off Harold.

_Confessional Camera:  
Duncan:Sorry Dude,But i owned Courtney.  
Confessional Camera:_

It Started raining way bad as soon as he left,talk about creepy huh?  
Anyways I have the Trailer all to myself about sweet huh?

I was Fast asleep untill I heard someone knocking at my door.  
Ah please tell me this isnt a stupid game challenge. I got up and went to open the door. I opened it and saw Gwen.


	5. Heartbroken

**DUNCAN'S (P.O.V)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

I got up and went to open it, And saw Gwen.

She was wearing her P'J's , only wearing a Black Tank top with black boy shorts on,  
With purple Slippers on her feet.

Before Gwen was about to say something,I hurryed and let her in Cause it was still raining super bad,And Gwen was just came in holding her arms cross. I saw her face it look liked she was crying a few mintues her eyes was all puffy and deep dark circles around her sweet pale skin.

she looked at the ground saying "Ca-can I sleep,Here, Ju-Just for-to-n-night -p-please."  
she was breaking up the words she must have been pretty cold.

I walked away from her and opened my clostet

"Sure, you dont even got to ask,But put this on, your clothes are drenched in the rain."

I gave her my long black T-shirt with the skull on it.I Turned arounded while she got undress into that shirt.

After she was done I walked to Gwen and was gonna give her a hug and say goodnight,  
But that lady was ice cold when I hugged her.

"Gwen, your frezzeing." I said being scared for her.

I felt her shake,She said "I'll b-be-be al-l-ri-right."

I rolled my eyes.I grab her hand and lead her to my bed

"dont be stupid idiot,come sleep with I can warm you up."  
I picked her up before she started to try to put up a fight.  
I put her on and jumped on top of my bed and layed next to Gwen.

I wrapped my arms around her whole body,It was esay to since she had such a tiny figure.  
Even though I was shirtless I had alot of body heat.  
Suddnely I heard Gwen crying..

"My nightmares,have been about Trent,After the show when I saw Trent, he was making out with Katie,And back at the Hotel, we all had to stay at,Mine was across from his I Seen Katie leaving his room,wearing only a shirts of his!" Gwen said while crying her heart out.

_Confessional Camera:  
Duncan:Ok Trent Im soo gonna kick your ass next time I see you!  
End Confessional Camera:_

I didnt know what to really say back at Gwen,Cant blame a guy,but no-one has ever come to talk to me about there problems with me. No-one never trusted me.

"Are you serious Gwen?,that son of a bitch." I snap the words out my mouth.

She sniffed her nose still crying."And stupid me,Thinking after this game, I could maybe works things out with Trent and be together again."

"He's a asshole Gwen,But you should'nt be crying over this dude,your way better than that,It's his lost,If he even cared about you he would have try to works things out to,instead of sleeping with a stupid well he missed out on a beautiful,talented girl,And I bet you can kick his panzie ass anyday with his own stupid guitar."

Just than I heard that magnificent laugh of hers. Even though it was pitch black in the room ,her eyes lit up looking into mine,but this time it made me feel butterflies in my eyes had a sliver ring around them,I never notice that before till now, wow her eyes are beautiful.

"And I wass scared you was gonna make fun of me." she smiled while saying that.

I rolled my eyes laughing a bit,"Yeah it was super hard not to." I flash a smile at her and said.  
"Well,we should go to sleep now,It's pretty late,even for me it is haha."

She agreed with a node and said "Goodnight Duncan." "Night"I said and shut my eyes,But just than I felt warm lips touch my cheek and my eyelids flew open and saw Gwen saying "Sorry,I just think your great friend,for talking to me when I needed it,"

I started stuttering on one word. "Ye-ye--yea-yeah!"

I started to blush,Gosh I cant even talk straight when she barly kissed my cheak.

She laughed and close her eyes "Night werirdo."

I smirked a little and said "Night Creep"

Than we fell asleep hearing the rain drops falling down.

***~*~*~***

**!!!**


	6. Peekaboo

**Gwen's .:P.O.V:.**

***~*~*~**~*~***

I slept in pretty late,I mostly get up around five or six,in the morning,But when I was sleeping with Duncan,I felt peaceful and protected in his arms.I opened my eyes seeing the sun already beat me,this morning.

I looked down seeing Duncan's arms wrapped around me. I looked behide me seeing Duncan past out talking in his sleep. I thought to myself,Maybe I can mess with hem.

I heard hem yelling "Imma kill you asshole!"

I laughed a little and said back in a man voice. "Yeah right, your weak!"

Duncan voice got angery this time.

"Break my best friends heart,And I'll break your face Trent!"

Wow was Duncan dreaming about Trent,And how he hurt me and did Duncan say I was his best friend? how sweet I love my Punkin Duncan

(Gwen calls Duncan that as a nickname! :) cute huh)

Duncan pulled me into his body more,saying "There gorgeous,now Trent well never hurt you again." I cant lie. I love the way how Duncan was holding me tight into his strong arms.

I notice Duncan started waking up,he was grunting.I hurryed and turned my head the other way.

Duncan wisper at me "Baby,you up?"

"Yes, Punkin Duncan." I smiled at hem

"Ohh nice Nickname I like it baby." Duncan smiled at me.

He started wipping his eyes, Getting the sleep off his face. but then started holded me again

"Anyways did you sleep ok last night?" Duncan asked while still half asleep.

"Actally yeah,It was maybe the best nights I have gotten so far on this crappy game." I said.

I heard Duncan take a big deep breath in saying "Well I do have the magic touch!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Well Magic touch do you mind if you let me go,So I can put on my clothes I came in from last night?"

Duncan let me go laughing at hemself "Wow That sounded soo dirty what you just said!... but I like it" He then winked at matter what. Duncan always have time to flirt with me its funny to hear his lame pickup lines.

I picked up my P'J's and they was dry again, "Oh shut it prev haha and close your eyes."

Duncan close his eyes while I got dress once I was done he jump off his bed and grab his watch

"Holly shit it's already two o'clock in the afternoon." Duncan yelled.

My eyes got all big "Are you serious?!The latest I slept in was maybe around nine o'clock!"

Duncan put his shirt on and slip on his shoes

"Nine?Wow tha't's even early for me,Oh well who cares! we dont even have to do anything today,Today is are day off."

_.:Confessional Camera.::  
Gwen:*smiles* Duncan was right I need to chillax *smiles fades away* ok note to self Gwen,Never ever say that word again.  
.:End Confessional Camera:._

"Well imma see if there is any left over food in Chris's Trailer." Duncan said

I was almost outta the trailer and said "Imma jump in the showers, so see yeah."

Duncan hurryed up and said before I left "Need help with that Cookie?!"

I laughed and yelled perv before I left and walked outside.

I walked into the girls trailer and Heather and LeShawna just started at me,mostly Heather did a glare at me. while I was walking in I looked at Heather "What?"

She laughed at herself saying "So did you have fun last night with Duncan,in his trailer,all alone,just you two?"

I grabbed my clean clothes and was almost outta the trailer

"The only reason why I left this place cause your loud ass snoreing Heather."

I walked out hearing Heather screaming at me.

"I do not snore!!!!"

I was finally outside,but just then I heard LeShawna running to catch up with me.

"Hey hold up girl!"

I rolled my eyes. "LeShawna nothing happen with me and Duncan last night,I promice."

she grabbed my shoulder "Girl it's okay I trust yeah,But you see.. I dont think Courtney would."

I hit my head "Oh my are you serious she knows?! Just great.."

LeShawna said "Yeah,Im just warning yeah,she isnt happy one lil bit."

I walked away thinking.. "Why does my Best friend have to have a crazy ex girlfriend."

I walked into the bathroom and outta all the peoples I have to run into is Courtney Fairbank.

Before she started yelling at me I hurryed to pleid my case.

"Courtney,What you think happened last night,Didnt really happen!!" I said

she glared at me and started walking closer,just than we was inches from eachothers faces.

"You better be right Gwen,Cause if you did "ANYTHING" with Duncan,I'll have you kick off this show before you can even say, "Courtney dont sue me!" got it!?" Courtney yelled.

_.:Confessional Camera.  
Gwen:Ok if I was Courtney,Maybe,just maybe,I would be a lil upset, but come on for the last time.. Me+Duncan=never! *sigh*  
.:End Confessional Camera:._

I jumped into the showers and got out and started getting ready for the day,even though the day is almost over cause me and Duncan slept in all day.

Oh well It was the best sleeps ever in my life.

I got my notepad and walked over to the bridge,on one of the sets.I started drawling these birds I saw.

I miss Trent I cant lie about 's all my fault for us breaking up Just then I couldnt see anything and someone was covering my eye's.I just laughed and played along

"Well who can it be?" It was obvious it was Duncan.  
I grabbed his hand and pulled it down,Duncan's hand brushed against my cheeck and it felt so warm and soft.

I turned around to see Duncan,but when I turned around,it wasnt Duncan at all.

***~*~*~*~*~***

**SORRY THE NEXT ONE WELL BE FILLED WITH DRAMA**


	7. Rain on me

I turned around to see Duncan,but when I turned around,it wasnt Duncan at all.

All I can do is make a big gasp. "Hey Gwen," It was Trent,My eyes got all big I even started studdering. "Tr-Tr-Trent?!What are you doing here!?" Trent just smiled at me.

"Well, Chris said he wanted me back for more ratings,But wow Gwen you look great."

He touched my face again and I tried to pull a fake smile and I laughed nervous. My feelings was so mixxed up.I was so upset seeing hem after what he did with Katie,But yet I was so happy though I missed those green eyes. _No_ I thought Gwen get a grip! I grabbed his hand off my face.

"Thats sweet Trent,But I gotta go." I hurryed and grab my notepad and pen And started running away but Trent pulled my hand back making me face he,face to face. "Gwen.. I miss you."

**Duncans ::P::O::V::**

After I got done eating,I was thinking of taking a dip in the water.

"Maybe I should ask Gwen if she wants to tagg along."

I knocked at the girls trailer and saw Heather and Courtney laughing with eachother.

"Hello?,Is Gwen Here?" I asked softly

They both looked at eachother making a ugly face and rolled there eyes. Courtney looked at me after done rolling her eyes, "Sorry,No wanna be witch here." Courtney and Heather laughed again giving eachother a high five.

_.:Confessional Camera:._

_Duncan:Since when did Courtney and Heather start hanging out? Ahh man this show is gonna get a whole lot bitc-"_

_.:End Confessional Camera:._

"Whatever im out." I yelled while leaving. Where can Gwen be at? Oh thats it duh! She is probably drawling at the bridge. I started walking there and I even brought the bag of hot cheetos for us to eat but when I saw Gwen my mouth drop and also the bag of chips. I cant belive Gwen and Trent kissing?! I couldnt look anymore I hurryed and turned around,I dont know why but it killed me seeing her with Trent.I rushed into my tailer throwing things and Even broke my mirror just than my fist started bleeding from cuts of the glass."Stupid Trent! I'll Kick his ass next time I see hem!"

**Gwen's ::P::O::V::**

Just than I felt Trent's lips on top of mine. What is he doing as my thoughts went threw my head.

Trent lock his arms around my body I was trying to fight back saying "No stop." But Trent would'nt. So I used my feet to kick his man area. finally he let me go yelling

"What the hell Gwen!?" I pushed my hair back trying to get some air. "What you think you can come back thinking everything is okay ?" Trent just tried to pull that sweet angel look. "What are you talking about?"

_.:Confessional Camera:._

Gwen:Your kidding me right?!Trent pulling one on me?!

_.:End Confessional Camera:._

I couldnt talk back to Trent,I justed walked away from Trent trying to hold my tears I went back on the set,

"I cant go back into the girls trailers,who knows who I'd run into,Also I cant go into the Guy's,Cause Trent would maybe already be heading in there."

I'll just go into the mess hall and sleep on the bench. I let myself be weak once again I fell apart.I couldnt hold my tears any longer and let them fall was super cold but just then I heard someone turn on the light in the kitchin I hurryed and ducked,I didnt want it to be Chef.I heard someone moaning in pain,I looked up and saw Duncan threw the window in the mess hall.

"Duncan?Whats wrong?" He looked back at me way pissed,"Nothing alright now get lost!" What was his deal?

"Did you cut your hand?" I walked into the kitchin and walked closer "Here let me help you" I was going to grab Duncans arm but his shoulder moved me away saying.

"Leave me alone,Go be with Trent."

I got hurt hearing Duncan how he was acting with me.

"What are you talking about,I dont want to be with Tr-"

Before I can finsh even saying Trent's name Duncan shoated "Bullshit!"

and threw a glass plate at the window. I started getting more scared and ran away from hem.

I went into the girls trailer and hid under my blankets crying ,Luckly none of the girls heard me. I was almost asleep till I heard two guy's yelling at eachother.

**Duncan's ::P::O::V::**

After I threw that plate towards the window Gwen looked scared of me,I saw her eyes buliding up with water in them,Than she took off.i got up trying to chase after her but my heart was so stubborn to let me go. I felt horrible but I was so mad that she is going back out with can do so much better than that bobblehead,guitar playing,two timing,low life,asshole. I wrapped my bloody hand in a towl and walked into the trailer and saw Trent playing his stupid ass guitar he was laying in his bed while playing it.

He looked at me "Hey Dude what happen to your hand?"

I ignored his question and walked to my bed I heard Trent singing

"Baby...Your the one for me, Lets take another shot at love,This time baby,this time I wont do wrong,Gwen your my everything to me." he laughed at hem self and said "I still got it!"

I looked back at Trent while taking off my shirt. "You still got what?" Trent looked up at me laughing.

"I always play that song for all the girls I want back,I add there name in the song,Always come running back to Trent Imma play this song tomorrow for Gwen, She'll Fall in love with me again.I swear Dude its good playing the good sensitive boyfriend everybody feels sorry for haha"

I removed my towl off my hand cause I had a feeling Imma be using it against Trent's pretty boy face."

"You think your gonna treat Gwen,just like the rest of the girls?!"

Trent smiled at me "No Dude.I _know_ I can."

I grabbed Trent's shirt while pulling hem up with it "You son of a bitch Trent,Gwen is'nt like any other girl! She's not gonna buy it ,Dont treat my friend like she worthless!"

"Let me go! You punk Wannabe! Your just jealous cause she doesnt want you! Your just her friend that's it!" Trent shoated at me and pushed me back.

_.:Confessional Camera:._

_Duncan:Trent did not just call me a punk wannabe? Did he?_

_.:End Confessional Camera:._

I pushed Trent back,As you can tell we was about to fight.

Just than Gwen rushed into are trailer with the rest of the girls behide her "Stop it!!"

she grabbed me pushing me back away from Trent But Gwen couldnt hold me back,So Lashawna,Beth and Lindsay was holding me back and Heather and Courtney grabbed Trent and went outside with hem.

I turned around and started punching thewall and some of the girls was getting a little scared I can tell bye hearing the gasping from the girls.I heard Gwen talking to them.

"You guy's should leave." I heard Lashawna whisper to Gwen after I got done punching the wall.

"Are you sure you want to be left with this guy?"

Gwen calmly said to her. "Dont worry I know Duncan would never hurt me,Trust me."

and she was right I would never hurt her.

**Gwen's ::P::O::V::**

All the girls left the only me and Duncan was left in his trailer.I looked back at had blood all over his right hand. I picked up a clean towl and told Duncan.

"Stay,I'll be back ,got it?" He nodded his head and threw hem self on his bed,Wow I thought_ Duncan actally listen to me_? I Went outside to the bathrooms and saw Courtney and Heather all over Trent laying next to hem on the grass outside talking to hem.

"Sluts" I said under my breath.

Luckly they didnt see me cause I knew they was gonna try to talk crap about me. I got the towl all nice and cold and headed back to Duncan. I returned back to the guy's Trailer,

"Knock Knock." I said

Duncan didnt resond but I let myself in anyways. I climbed up on Duncan's bed sitting on the end of it.I saw Duncan just stareing at the celling.

"Are you gonna talk to me or am I just gonna have to sit here all night,Cause You know I well."

Still no response outta hem.I finally got closer to Duncan,I layed next to hem on his bed. I grabbed his head making hem look at me, so we was face to face inches from eachother,like this afternoon when we woke up with eachother. I grabbed his hand and put it neer are faces wrapping his hand in the that, We just stared at eachother.I couldnt help eyes are so beauitful and he even had the long eye lashes to go with his wonderful eyes but the look in this eyes looked scared,cold and lost.

"Duncan,What is wrong?" I asked.

Duncan did a big sigh and finally spoke to me,while touching my hair,brushing it away from my face. "Why did you have to go back with that jackass?"

"But im not Duncan."

Duncan rolled his eyes "Whatever, I saw you making out with hem on the brigde." _wow are you serious he saw that!?_ I said inside my head.

"No.. you got it wrong,yes he did kiss me and I was trying not to but he wouldnt let me go ,so I kicked hem in his balls." I finally heard duncan laughing a little.

"Really? Are you planning getting back with hem though?" I stared getting worried when he said that cause I still miss Trent.

"Ah , Im not sure yet." That smiled of Duncan had on his face was long gone after I said than had that pissed off voice again. "Your stupid,you know that?" I got off his bed cause I was starting to get mad.

"Duncan,Trents a sweet guy and it would be stupid if I didnt take hem back..when he did that thing with Katie it's not like he was cheating on me,we was broken up at the time." I still didnt look at Duncan cause I know if I turned around hes face would have been hella pissed.

I felt Duncan grab my shoulder and turned me around "Gwen are you hearing yourself?!, Your letting this guy walk all over you!"Duncan snapped at me.

I closed mt eyes so I didnt have to look at Duncan. "But I love hem Duncan!" I yelled back at hem.I was just about to cry,

Duncan shook my shoulders yelling at me

"Well he doesnt love you Gwen!He's playing you like his stupid guitar! Do you think he was in love with you while having sex with Katie!? I dont think so! I bet he even forgot your name while doing it! Get over hem Gwen!"

Duncan was making me so mad I wanted to punch hem in his face and I wanted to cry so is he saying the things I didnt want to hear! I started pushing Duncan hard in his cheast

"Stop it!" I yelled and ran away. I left the trailer and ran on to the brigde crying. it was raining again I didnt even care if I was getting rained on or even if I die out here tonight,I was crying so hard I started hitting myself I couldnt even breath,There was no one to turn to.. Duncan betrayed me.

***~*~*~*PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART WAS ON THIS CHAPTER!!~*~*~**~**


	8. We fight but love

**Note im sorry this story isnt making any clue cause my computer is always taking out some words!**

**im sorry!**

**Duncan's P::O::V**

* * *

Gwen left the trailer in tears.I now I made her cry but she wasnt making any sense. I didnt want her with Trent and if I had to make her cry just to realize that, than I had to do what I had to do. But I wasnt done with Gwen yet, I need to hold her in my arms and let her know im here for her. I rushed out the door to catch Gwen but Heather and Courtney grabbed me pulling me into the girls trailer

"What the hell do you guy's even want?!" I yelled.

Courtney locked the door and put the key in her bra and Heather pushed me on the chair and Lindsay,Beth,Courtney started tieing me up and put duck tape over my mouth. What the hell is going on with these girls and where is Lashawna?

Heahter laughed at me "I hope you enjoy your last hours on this show,cause tomorrow your so going home!"

Courtney put her arm around Heathers and said "Yeah,Cause right now Trent's with Gwen making her feel better after you made her cry and we are gonna make sure that Gwen is gonna hate you and vote you off tomorrow haha" I looked around seeing Lindsay and Beth.

"Im sorry Duncan,but if we didnt vote you off tomorrow they said we are next if we dont do it!" Beth yelled.

Lindsay nodded her head agreeing to Beth,"Yeah Dekan they said they was gonna shave my head and we even had to tie up lashedrea in the closet."

No I cant make them make Gwen hate me I just cant! She is my best friend and I think im .._wait no dont say it Duncan_.

It was night time and the girls was asleep Gwen wasnt in the trailer with them,so that means She was with Trent spending the night with hem. just then my heart started hurting me thinking of Gwen giving into Trents sweet talk she cant do that to her self,She cant do that to me!

**Gwen's P::O::V**

As I was falling apart, someone started hugging me from behide while I was on the ground. "Duncan?" I said while sobbing the word outta my mouth.

"No,Its someone that wont hurt you Gwen.." Said the sweet cool voice behide me.

I turned around seeing Trent. he was dripping in the rain too. It felt like a movie after someone crushes your dream, there always that one person to help you get up.. but this Angel that was helping me was the one that pushed me down into hell with a broken heart. Should I take this guy back? I thought about it and said out loud. "Tonight.. Im not thinking.."

Trent smiled at me and hugged me walking me back into the guy's trailer. I notice Duncan wasnt in there. I wanted to ask Trent where he was but I reminded myself what I said.

"Tonight im not thinking tonight."

Trent gave me a towl and started wipping my face, clearing up the make up off my face, that I tried crying off.I grabbed the towl and started doing it myself,after that I layed next to Trent and he past out sleeping ,not even holden me like Duncan did when I was upset.I dont need Trent,Or Duncan,Im not a baby Grow up Gwen I thought ot myself.

."Trent,Im sleeping in my own bed tonight.I'll talk to you when im ready but not tonight and dont think that just cause you helped me outta the rain doesnt mean your off the hook what you did with Katie,Got it?" I whispter to hem and he barly heard what I said and mumbled saying yeah ok.

I layed in D.J's old bed and couldnt sleep at night. it was soo hard for me not to think. What can I do that can make me feel better? I heard that rain stop falling down on us and got it, I got up and went into Duncan's bed and under his pillow I saw a picture of courtney with holes into it like he cut it up with his knife. "I got it" I whisper to myself. I grabbed the cigarette and snuck outta the trailer.

**Duncan's P::O::V**

* * *

I just remember I had my pocket Knife in my left pocket, I couldnt reach it though cause Beth tied me up pretty good in the arm area.I closed my eyes trying my hardest to get the knife but while my eyes was closed I just saw Gwen and Trent together with eachother.... it made me sick to death. I finally reached my pocket knife and started cutting the rope. I quitely open the cloest door to free Lashawna she was asleep but all tied up,I poked her arm and wake her up and she stated walking up and I put my fingure across my mouth to show her to be super quite. she agreed.

She was shorta still pissed at me cause I got everyone to vote off Harold instead ofCourtney. Man I so regret that .

Me and Lashawna left the trailer out the was finally outside Lashawna hugged me

"Thanks! When I see Heather tomorrow im so gonna-" I cut her off

"Look I know your mad at Heather,Whats new?,anyways I need to try to talk to Gwen without Trent knowing,help me?"

Lashawna smiled at me, "You like like her now? Huh?"

I sighed and looked down.. "Lashawna, I think im in love with her."

Lashawna eyes got all big and started laughing.

"oh wow good one Duncan you almost fooled me!haha" Lashawna said while laughing.I just turned around,It bugs me when people dont believe me when im actally telling the truth.I walked into the mess hall with Lashawna following me behide me we went into the mess hall it was barly raining outside cause it started slowing down.I didnt talk to Lashawna after she laughed at me, I was thinking to myself. "Do I really love Gwen? No it cant be. I just got a crush on this breathtaking goth girl."I sat on the table and threw my head against it.

Lashawna grabbed my shoulder "Wow looks like someone got it bad huh?"

I didnt talked back cause I was trying to think of a plan "how can I talk to Gwen without Trent knowing." Thats it, I cant she is sleeping with Trent and is all happy again she has her elvis back with her. If I only told her sooner.. I started thinking of Gwen and daydream soon enough I was almost close to fall asleep until I heard Lashawna freaking out.

"White boy,wake up! I see a lot of smoke!"

I didnt look up at her. "Chill lady,Maybe lighting hit the ground." I slowly said half asleep.

I still heard her freaking out she was thinking someone got hit bye lighting .that's when I finally snapped.

"If I cheak,well you shut up!?"

she agreed with a nodd and said "I saw it bye the tree next to the camera tool shed."

I grunted forceing myself to get up and dragged my legs over there.

**.::Confessional camera::.**

**Lashawna:haha Duncan is gonna freak out when he see who is over there.**

**.:::End Confessional camera::.**

I was still shirtless so I was pretty cold.I walked over there and there she was...Gwen.I froze,Her eyes looked at me,but it didnt last that long cause she looked away from I bet Trent brainwashed her already.i walked over bye her and sat next to her.i seen her holding a cigarette.

"You smoke?..Since when?" I asked being confused.

She didnt talk back to me but she kept her eyes away from me as possiable. I aksed her again.

"Ah Hello? I asked you a ques-" before I can finish what I was gonna say she cut me off yelling

"Since now! Ok!?" she close her eyes. I hate to say this but she was acting like a Courtney. Bitchy,Drama queen,yelling at me. Like come on well whatever then two can play at that game.I pushed back the chair so I can lean onto the tool shed folding my arms over my chest

"Damn Gwen,your acting like a bitchy drama queen your like Courtneys twin I swear you really need to claim the fuck down." I said at Gwen.

Gwen was surprised when I said that to her she rolled her eyes looking at me.

"And your not acting like my friend,you dont give a shit about my feelings." she growled at me

Wow you got to me kidding me! Stupid Trent. I grabbed the cigarette away from her she was mad and she was surprised that I took it away. I started smoking it.

"Smoking is bad for you,you know?and let me guess Trent said all this crap about me to you huh?"

Gwen turned her chair the other way and said. "Maybe.." Just than I started getting hella pissed.

**Gwen's P::O::V**

Gosh Trent was right about Duncan,He only cares about hem self,im nothing to hem, I thought we had something so strong... My head is soo mixxed up with feeling and thats why I needed to smoke again.I used to smoke a lot when my dad walked out on my family when I was 14 but I stoped but after this drama with me and Duncan fighting I felt like I needed to smoke again,Duncan finished up the cigarette he didnt even try talking to me the whole time,He threw the end of the cigarette,did a big sigh and got up and walked away.

I hurryed and yelled "Hey! Where are you going?"

Duncan let out a fake chuckle and turned back giving me a mad look, "Like you care." he started walking away again,I hurryed and jumped up and case after hem why was I running after this guy? My heart said to do it and I did.I hugged Duncan from behide and softly said "Duncan...im so lost..im sorry.."

Duncan didnt say anything back but while I was hugging hem he grabbed my hands and was holding them."Gwen your better than Trent,you should at least know that ?"

"I know,but I miss Trent so much .Hes my everything to me." I said

Duncan threw my hands away from his body,i was trying to hugg Duncan but that comment I said, Hurt hem. he was about to leave.

"What was that for?" I asked confused.

"So what Gwen,What does that even make me in your life?! Since Trent it your everything!? What does that make me?! Nothing?! oh thanks!" Duncan was so pissed.

I didnt think Duncan would care . "Duncan I didnt mean it like that."

Duncan didnt hear me out and walked out and he was'nt the only one getting mad to.

"why do you have always act like your better than everyone else!?" I yelled

"What did you say?!" Duncan turned around pissed out walking back to me

we walked closer every second while fighting.

"You heard me!,Trent told me you always act like your better then everyone else! I should of know Duncan your soo.. heartless!"

"Fuck Trent and everything he is saying about me just for you to vote me off tomorrow!" he yelled

"I would never do that to you cause I love you!" I screamed.

Soon we was inches from are faces

**.::Confessional camera::.**

**Gwen:Did I say what I think I said?!**

**Duncan:Did she say what I think she said?!**

**.:::End Confessional camera::.**

Duncan's face was blank I can barly see his eyes color.I hurryed and added more word while studdering "Y-you kn-know as a fr-fr-frie-friend." I looked down and heard Duncan studdering to.

"Ye-yeah i-i kn-know." he added something while saying under his breath like he was talking to hemself. "Just friends.." and did a big sigh, I didnt understand what he ment on that. I hugged Duncan "I wont vote you off,and you should know I never would,but you can get mad at me for liking Trent, I promice I wont let Trent give into me, hes got to prove hes ass off if he can get back with me."

Duncan laughed a little and put his arm around me giving a noggie "Your alright Sunshine"

I looked at hem and push his arm "Shut it punkin Duncan" we laughed and walked away. Duncan and Lashawna told me everything what happen to them and how Heather And Courtney tied up even said Trent was in this.

* * *


	9. We so tricked you!

**(Trents Point of view)**

I woke up this morning noticing Gwen wasnt in my bedside. I looked at the others bed seeing Duncan wasnt also wasnt in his bed means Courtney and Heather did tie hem up. Good,I thought. That punk wannabe needs to leave tonight.I got ready and all and headed to the mess hall. I saw Gwen eating all aone.

"Hey baby." I smiled and sat next to her.

She looked super upset,She pulled a fake smie on me.

"Hi Trent.."

"What's wrong."

I really got sick of asking her she is aways depressed over stupid little things.

"Stupid Duncan,He tried talking to me last night,saying how your the bad. you know what Trent I think imma vote hem off tonight." She rawred

* * *

_**.::Camera confessional::.**_

_**Trent:Wow can this be real!? Gwen and Duncan's friendship is finally over?! Yes! Woah Heather mite be a bitch, But she is a smart bitch to get Gwen to hate Duncan.**_

_**.::End Camera confessional::.**_

* * *

"See Gwen, I told you,So really you want to vote hem off tonight?" I pulled her into my arms while hugging her

She did a little laugh and nodded. Chris walked in yelling

"Heellllooo happy teens! You guy are gonna love today's challage and do you know why!?"

"Why cause your actally gonna do it with us?"

I turned around seeing Duncan making that comment. Gwen stop hugging me and rolled her eyes looking at Duncan and walked away to sit bye Heather and Courtney. This is too sweet.

Chris laughed "Ah no! Anyways you must run a 4 mile long run, who ever wins is safe for tonight!"

We all moaned at the idea running for 4 miles. Ah this is gonna be a long day.

"Or..." Chris begain as we all looked back at hem.

"You guys can sit outta the challage and have real food like, Pizza, Chips, Soda, Nachos, Ect. But that means you have a chance of going home tonight"

We all just then saw all the food and took off running to the food and started eating like crazy.

"Are you serious? You guy's all wanna eat?" Chris asked confused

Heather just then started laughing "Well I have a feeling I wont be going home tonight." she winked at Duncan and Duncan just flipped her off.

* * *

_**.::Camera confessional::.**_

_**Heather: Let me just say for the recored I have working my ass off just to even stay on this game and finally I can relax know, since bad boy Duncan is going home! Yes! Have fun in jall looser!**_

_**.::End Camera confessional::.**_

* * *

Chris laughed. "I guess noone is safe for tonight. See you guy's tonight!" We did'nt even car cause we all know that Duncan was going home. It was around nightime so we all joined around the award Cemony. Chris told us to vote one person off. I hurryed and clicked Duncans name as I saw it on my buttons. I looked at Gwen glaring at Duncan and pushed a button on her vote. Finally everyone was done and Chris yelled

"Ok let's see who is safe is.. Lashawna, Beth... Courtney, Lindsay … Gwen .. Trent."

The last two was Heather and Duncan..

"And the last one goes to …"

Duncan glared at Heather as she smiled at Duncan waving "Bye bye Duncan!"

Chris yelled and smiled "Duncan!" and threw the Glided Chris award at Duncan as he catch it.

My mouth, Courtney's, and Heathers dropped we all gasped yelling "WHATTT?!"

**.::Gwen's POV::.**

Me and Duncan jumped up shoating "PWND!!" I walked closer to Duncan with a smile on my face grabbing his waist while hugging hem laughing super hard. Trent and Courtney walked up to us with big ass eye balls while studdering at me

"I-I, Th-ou-Thought yo-u, -you, Hated Du - Duncan!?"

"You thought wrong! And your next bitch!" I pointed at Courtney. We all walked away while hearing Heather screaming "Noooooooooooooo!!!!"

Leshawna ran up to me and Duncan giving us big bear hugs

"We did it! We actally did it! WE got Beth and Lindsay to vote for Heather! And made Heather,Courtney and Trent thinking you was gonna vote off Duncan, So she wont do the challenge and think she was safe tonight!" Yes Yes Yes!!!" She cheered happy.

Duncan gasp for air as she was hugging us "Ah not like I dont like you Leshawna but ..."

I cut Duncan off shoating "WE CANT BREATH!"

"opps Sorry ya'll" letting me and Duncan go and ran to the girls trailer.

Duncan grabbed my hand and whisper into my ear.

"Wanna go for a walk Sunshine?"

I started laughing like crazy when he did that. Duncan looked confused and weirded out. I dont blame hem

"You okay?"

I finally stop laughing and said "Yeah but my tickle spot it when someone whisper's into my ear."

I finally realize I just told Duncan my secret tickle spot. Oh no. and his smile got bigger then ever on his face. He grabbed my waiste pulling me into his body.

"Damn that's so cute Sunshine." I laughed a little and we started going on are walk. We went walking around the sets. I didnt even notice I was holding Duncan's hand the whole time, and it was maybe a hour we was walking while doing that. I looked up at Duncan saying

"I really like this... This night is perfect... just like you Duncan.." I smiled at hem

Duncan softly said "No your perfect Sunshine, I like that name for you. The first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning. Just like how the Sun is the first things that comes up in the day,"

Wow Duncan made me feel things I never thought of before. My face was red, I can already tell. I looked down hiding my face so Dunan couldnt see. But Duncan pulled up my head with his hands saying "I know your in love with Trent, but its not gonna stop me."

Just then I felt Duncan's lips on mine. It was a strong, yet passional kiss. I didnt fight back this time. I kissed hem back wrapping my arms around his spike collar. We leand back on the building as I started bitting his bottom lip. I heard Duncan moan a little bit in passion, I wont lie it turned me on way bad hearing Duncan making those sounds. I hurryed and pulled back from are first hot wild kiss and said

"Sorry, I need some air." While gasping and laughing.

"No, you need to go to bed. you didnt sleep at all last night, so go to bed and ill see you in the morning Sunshine." He said while touching my face, actally brushed it against my face. I felt butterflys about to brust out my body. I Agreed what Duncan said though and we walked back the to trailers while holding hands. We said goodnight to eachother giving eachother sweet soft kisses before he went back to his trailer with Trent.I climed into my bed with the biggest smile so happy Duncan is my boyfriend. And fell fast sleep.

**The next morning, Duncan's :::P:::O:::V:::**

I woke up this morning early cause I wanted to see Gwen asap. Trent was still past out in his bed. I jumped into the showers and I heard someone next to me turning on their shower.

"Duncan?" I heard Gwen's Sweet voice.

"Hey Sunshine, how did you know it was me?"

"Well I see awhole lot of piercing's and a spike collar and I dont think it would be Beath wearing this."

We bothed laugh and starting talking about how Heather is voted off, and gatorade. I swear we can talk about the stupid shit ever and make it fun.

"Ouch" Gwen yelled . I hurryed up and asked whats wrong.

"Got soap in my eye." I started laughing making fun of her while she joined me laughing too.

"Want me to go in your shower and make you feel better baby?" I asked flirty

"Haha you better slow your roll punkin Duncan I barly just kissed you yesterday."

I started wineing like a four year old "Annd I want to do more of that! Your lips are amazing. So juicy."

I can tell Gwen was blushing cause he was giggled "Awhe! I can just kiss you right know stud!"

Gwen pled

"Can you?! Right know?!" I said super happy hoping to see her naked.

"Haha after im done getting dress prev."

"Far enough." I laughed and turned off my shower and started putting on some new clothes and spraying my hair with hair spray in my mohawk. I saw Gwen reflection on the mirror all dressed with wet hair dripping. She laughed at me holding her hips while saying

"So manly Duncan, Fixxing up your hair dew."

"Making fun of me?" I chuckled

"Maybe" She winked at me and thats when it went down. I turned around spraying her with my hair spray. "Haha stop it!" she manged to get the bottle away from me and grabbed it and sprayed me back. We started messing around with eachother and she pended me to the ground holding her tube of blue lip stick

"You wouldnt!" I yelled

"Oh Duncan I so would." She said flirty

She started putting it on me then the door open and we saw Leshawna. She looked at me wearing lip stick and me wearing one of her bras on top of my head. And Gwen had her hair standing up cause my hair sprey and she had green hair on top of her hair cause I spray my hair dye on her I even made her hair into a mohawk and also her making was ruined too while Gwen was on top of me. Leshawna laughed and walked into the showers

"I dont even want to know!" she left and me and Gwen looked at eachother seeing how stupid we looked laughing are guts out. Gwen walked away and headed to her makeup bag.

"No more makeup Sunshine please! Haha" she laughed too "Dont worry Punkin Duncan, but we have to take a picture of this!" She pulled out her camera and we took goofy ass pictures of us and even some of us kissing. WE finally washed all that stuff off of us and Gwen fixxed her hair and went for a walk again. We talked about cars, makeup, tattoos, Chris being over 40, music bands, are family, things we love about eachother, I felt I can be my self when I was with Gwen. With Courtney I would always be scared if I got her mad. But with Gwen its Different.

Those ten hours blew bye us so fast when we was having the time of are life. We kissed goodnight and went back into the trailers. Trent looked hella pissed cause I stole his girl away from hem and I couldnt help but laugh. Just then my stomache started growling damn im hungry. Gwen said she wasnt hungry all day so I couldnt help but not eat either. I walked outside and headed to the mess hall to get something to eat. I walked in and turned on the light and I heard someone yelp. And duck down.

"Courtney?" I asked confused seeing her with a chip left hanging on her right side of her mouth.

She stode up wearing the hottest P.J's I have ever seen on her. Light pink booty shorts with a matching top on her, with her hair all wet.

"Oh my god." I didnt mean to say it out loud but I did.

She coverd her chest and yelled "What are you doing here jerk!?"

I closed my eyes with my hands.

"Sorry I got hungry."

Courtney sighed "Yeah me two, Chef didnt serve us any dinner cause he was watching a movie with Chris."

I still had my eyes close and start moving my hands around to find some food near me.

"Dont be stupid open your eyes." I opened them and Courtney handed me a bag of chips

"Thanks"

"Whatever im out." she started walking away slip on some water on the ground

"Ah!!" She yelled and laided on me trying to catch herself from falling but instead of making me fall with her. she was on top of me.

"Sorry" Courtney said

"It's..... o.... kay.. " I slowly said while staring at her.

She kissed me all of a sudded and first I was enjoying it but my mind was yelling at me. What am I doing? Im with Gwen!

"No." I said pushing her back and I got up and she got up too

"Duncan come back here." She pulled me around from her and started making out with me.

I grabbed her waiste and leand her back making out with her also and Felt her wet hair in the back of my hand.

"How... Could.... you.." I stopped once I heard that Sweet voice.. Gwen. She was holding these papers in her hands in the kitchin doorway I saw tears in her eyes. She dropped those papers and took off running

"Gwen! Wait!!" I yelled but Courtney grabbed my hand.

"Duncan, I love you. I know It seems like I dont care at times but I do. Please get over her." Courtney said starting to break down also.

I was so torn between Gwen and Courtney. "I just need to talk to her."

I let go Courtney's hand and ran to the girls trailer Leshawna hurryed and left the trailer while blocking me away from the door

"Sorry I cant let you threw Duncan." Leshawna said.

"Please I need to say im sorry I feel so bad!"

Leshawna shook her head nodding no.

"Just give her a night to think stuff much is gong on with this girl at the that at least for Gwen."

I sighed and agreed and walked away. What was those paper bye the way that Gwen left in the kitchin anyways. I walked back in the kitchin seeing that Courtney wasnt in there. I looked down seeing a envelope with a card init.

* * *

_Dear Punkin Duncan aka my studd muffin lol :D,_

_I snuck in Chris's trailer and printed these pictures out._

_Your my best friend and always well be. I really do love you more then anyone, Even more then Trent. Now I know your my everything,_

_Love your Sunshine, I love you baby._

_Mwah xoxo Gwen._

* * *

I saw the pictures that we took today me wearing makeup and Gwens green hair with her mohawk

I started feeling tears in my eyes. "I really messed up." I looked down seeing the card again reading the part _I love you._ "And I love you to Gwen." my tears went down my face and I started crying. I went into the guy's trailer and cryed myself to sleep. Trent didnt hear me, thank god.

**Gwen's P::O::V::**

I barly couldnt even sleep last night after what I saw. After me and Duncan's little date. I printed out all the pictures we took in the bathroom. And I got thristy so I walked into the kitchin seeing Duncan making out with Courtney, It was different this time cause when I saw Trent kiss Heather, Heather was all over Trent, but with Duncan. He was all over Courtney. He had his hand around her waiste and touching her hair. I dragged myself outta my bed. I was the only one in the trailer. I brushed my hair. I stayed in till maybe one in the afternoon. Leshawna tried talking to me but I didnt want to listen or even talk back to her. Luckly I heard Chris say on his bull horn that the reward challenge isnt till tonight. I finally stepped outside and saw Duncan sitting on the steps I guess he was waiting for me. He jumped up as soon as he saw me

"I can ex-"

I hurryed and cut hem off. "Follow me." I said softly. Duncan agreed to that and we walked to are brigde. So we can be alone when I tell hem this. Duncan hurryed and pourd everything out and told me what happen. I blocked hem out thinking why did it have to come to this, I said in my head. After he was done talking I looked into his eyes.

"Are friendship is so important to me Duncan.... I dont want anyone trying to ruin that."

Duncan smiled at me not getting the message what im just trying to say.

"So we are still together?! Awhe man that's Great Sunsh-"

"Duncan," I said cutting hem off.

"This show breaks up couples and I dont want that to happen to us, so that's why we should'nt."

I said

Duncan fround at me but then smiled again

"So wait after this game we can get back together?"

That's when I felt tears in my eyes again from last night.

"No Duncan, My friendship with you is too important to risk dating with eachother, you dont know how many guy's told me we would still be friends if dating didnt work out," I closed my eyes letting a tear fall. "And they all lied to me!!" I yelled

"Im not those guy's Gwen." Duncan said trying to hug me. I pushed hem back

"I know you arnt. But your my best friend, so we should keep it that way."

Duncan threw his head down saying in defect

"What are you trying to say Gwen?"

I grabbed his head so he can looked into my eyes

"We can only just be friends Duncan."

* * *

**ok ok I know this is such a sad chapter I know!**

**But im a DxG Lover!**

**:( Poor Duncan**

**He actally cryed**

Duncan: No I dont cry!

Me: Well whatever i write you do!

Duncan:Cant make me

me:watch :D

Duncan: Im a pretty princess! Lalalalala!

Me : Sseeee!!!

Duncan: I hate you.

Me: Love you two Duncan! :D

* * *


	10. The end?

**Duncan's P::O::V**

Those two simple words crushed everything for me and Gwen. _"Just friends." _after she said that everything went down hill for us. We stopped hanging out everynight. We would barly talk. Soon after that two weeks later I voted myself vote of the game. I couldnt be with Gwen if I cant be her boyfriend, She was really upset that I left but I made up another reason why I left the game. Leshawna won the whole show actally. Gwen got 2nd place this season on total Drama action, Her and Trent never got back together. She used some of her money to go to Collage, a Art school in England. After she left we would talk on the phone. And I.M eachother on the computer but it sooned died when we lost are friendship.

Courtney's running for mayor and she is my soon to be wife. Today is are big wedding day this wedding was onlt a day before the votting. Courtney was gonna be a shoe is to becoming mayor.

The wedding was really nice altought I barly didnt even know any of these faces at my wedding. Cause most of these peoples was the staff working for Courtney and her family. Some of my family joined but only the ones that Courtney like, Which want'nt that much. Courtney's assistant was my best man. I couldnt have any one of my friends be best man cause Courtney said "They look scary." It wasnt the wedding of my dreams but I let Courtney do whatever the hell she wanted to do. I didnt even purpose

To Courtney she planned this whole thing, just for her to win mayor. I swear after Total drama Action, I have became a big softie

I was in the grooms room al bye my self with the door lock, I was getting frustrated with so many people knocking on my door every five mintues needed help with stupid little things. I just want to get this day done and over with. I heard someone knock again on my door and I finally blew up.

"Go away!!!" I yelled . I looked back seeing someone picking the lock out and got the door unlocked and opened it.

"I guess it was a bad thing for you to teach me this huh Duncan."

That's when my heart drop seeing the beautiful Gwendolyn. She was wearing a sundress that was midnight blue, her favorite color, her hair was down to her back. It was all dark black but her bangs was midnight blue color also. And she stil lhad her wonderful winter pale skin.

"Gwen!?" I yelled

I ran up to her hugging her tightly jumping up and down

"I cant believe it's you! What are you doing there?! Arnt you suppose to be in England still?!"

Gwen laughed "Well They wanted me to do a art show there last mintue and I read in the news paper "_Today are furture mayor is getting Elope to Mr carter"_ _and my art show is right across the street from here bye the park. . . Wow talk about fate huh?"_

That was strange how all that happen.

She laughed again "Dude, What happen to your mohawk and all your piercing!?"

I rolled my eyes. "My mohawk is hiding in my hair somewhere I just had to redyed it to my normal black hair color, and Courtney said I have to take out all my piercing."

Gwen made a sound effect of a wip telling me Im Courtney's bitch.

"Oh shut it Sunshine!" I laughed

Gwen smiled but then it faded away.

"I miss that nickname.." She sad softly

"Dont try and blame me I wanted to still be with you bu-"

She cut me off "I know okay!! I missed out on you Duncan. I missed out on someone that means more then the whole wolrd to me. I messed up. I know.." Gwen said sad.

"Gwen.." I tried talking to her again but she cut me off again.

"Duncan, dont tell me its alright, cause its not, I knew If I came here i'll start to cry, I messed everything up with us, If I gave you another chance I know we could have made it strong. Know its to late." Gwen started walking to the door and lets when I grabbed her arm

"Please let go… Duncan its to late" I barely hear her mumble.

"It's never to late." I turned her around to face me and I hurryed and kissed her.

First she was fighting back trying to push me away from her but she gave in and kissed me back we started making out on my couch in that room. I gave her sweet little hickys down her neck as she moaned. But just then someone, again was knocking on my door. "Go away!" I yelled while kissing Gwen again. Gwen finally looked around and got up quick.

"What am I doing here!? Your about to get married! Im so sorry"

**Gwen's P::O::V**

I was almost close to the door till Duncan pulled me back holding my arm. He looked down and saw the bracelet I was wearing

"You still wear this?" He asked

I sighed and looked down, "Yes , it's my good luck charm, its the closest thing I have to remember you by."

Duncan lefted his other arm pullin out a necklace bye this neck. "Same" I saw it, It was the skull necklace I gave hem when I first got voted off of Total drama action. We heard more people pounding on the door.

"Im so sorry, Have a good life." I choked on those words and pulled away from Duncan. I rushed and open the door seeing unfirmer faces. Duncan yelled "Wait!"

I managed to get threw this crowed and ran. I was almost outta the door till someone grabbed me

"Gwen?!" I looked back seeing one of Duncan's best friend Ronnie. I used to hang out with his friend after the show and before I moved to England.

"Ronnie, im so sorry but I gotta leave this place." he saw tears build up in my eyes and let me go.

I rushed outta the door and saw a lot of reporters and tons of flashing bye the Cameras.

"Wait its not Courtney. Nevermind." one of the reporters said as I ran threw the crowd. It was drizzleing outside a bit. I ran to the park across the chappelle and sat on the swing set crying once again.

**_Duncan's P::O::V_**

_I_ yelled wait but she still left me. A lot of guys I didnt even know yelled at me while pushing me

"Hurry ! It's time for the wedding!" they pushed me right next to the priest.

"You ready son?" He asked with a smile.

"For what?" I asked confused

"Your wedding son haha."

Just then the music started playing.

"Oh hell." I whisper to my self.

The priest shook his head when I said hell.

"Opps sorry." I whisper back.

Hearing this music I hurryed and reach in my pocket in my tuxedo and grabbed a picture that me and Gwen took in the bathroom that one day. it made me think of all the times me and Gwen those nights we snuck out stealing Chris's food and hair gel. Just to piss hem off.I knew onces the cameras was off I can be myself around Gwen, My soft side self, We would be laying on the grass talking all night about nothing. _wrestled _half of those nights, we would be having a blast not caring about Trent or Courtney. And are very first kiss was so powerful. Those sweet lips-

"Duncan!" my day dreaming was over once I saw Courtney is a white dress shaking me. I didnt even see her walked down the alter cause I was thinking about Gwen.

"Opps Sorry," I said I grabbed my arm and hooked it onto Courtneys. I hurryed and put my other hand behide my body so she didnt have to see that picture. The Priest started talking and then he said those seven words that bought back a flashback "You know who your true love is."

**_:::Flash back:::_**

_"Gwen do you have to go!" Ronnie yelled as we saw the taxi come around the corner._

_"Ah yeah Ron, We already talk about this haha." Gwen said laughing_

_"Yeah idot you smoke to much weed I swear." I said making fun of ron_

_" I do dont I?" Ronnie said laughing._

_We all started laughing but we soon stop once the taxi pulled up._

_"So... I guess." I started saying rubbing my hand behide my neck._

_"This is it?" Gwen finished up what I tried to say to her._

_"Yeah." I sighed down and pulled my head back up._

_I grabbed her holding her._

_"Imma miss you Gwen."_

_"Me too. I'll try and finish up my studies there and hurry and come back there!"_

_"You better."_

_"Are you two done yet?!" The taxi guy yelled at all three of us_

_Ronnie gave a quick hug to Gwen said goodbye._

_I saw Gwen get into the taxi._

_"Goodbye Gwen." I softly said_

_"Good- Goodbye." I heard her choke on that word and it killed me._

_I close my eyes as the taxi faded away._

_"Dude why did you let her go?" Ronnie ask me upset._

_"What do you mean idot, she wanted to go!" I yelled_

_"Or maybe she wanted you, to case after her." _

_"Ron, you dont get it, Gwen thinks of me as a friend."_

_"All im saying man you know who your true love is, and you just cant face the fact Gwen is your true love."_

_"shes not. Shut it Ronnie, she's going to make a furture of her self while im stuck on this stupid town."_

_*Ring ring*_

_"Whoes calling Ron?" I asked as he picked up my phone._

_"Its .. Courtney?" _

_"Courtney?" _

**_::: END OF FLASH BACK::::_**

_"Gwen." I said softly The Priest stop talking once I said that and Courtney looked at me pissed._

_"What do you mean Gwen, Duncan?" I turned around talking to myself._

_"Where is she?" _

_I heard someone in the far back yelling "Shes at the park dude!" I saw it was Ronnie I smiled at hem and started about to run. Courtney grabbed my arm_

_"Duncan where do you think your going!?" Courtney yelled_

_"To get the girl im in love with." I said smileing _

_"If you leave me we are over for good!!!" _

_"Is that a promise?" I smiled at Courtney and pulled her away from me and ran down the alter. _

_I heard people gasping and I heard Ronnie yelled "Go get your Girl dude!" I see couple of my friends Cheer as a I ran outside seeing million of flashes going off I heard people saying left and right _

_"Why are you out here Mr. Carter" " A run away Groom?" "Courtney lost it all"_

_I didnt care about those stupid reporters I Saw the park and took off running in the rain. I Was soon at the park seeing Gwen Crying in the Rain. She had her head down buried in her hands. It started raining more and I went closer to her._

_"Gwen." I said loudly so she can hear me threw the heavy rain._

_"Duncan?" She looked up with her face coverd in tears._

_I smiled and said "Im not letting you run away this time!"_

_I hurryed and ran towarrds her and she got up. I hurryed and kissed her in the rain. She kissed me back. _

_I hurryed and spun her around in the rain we was both super wet and didnt care._

_"I love you Gwen, No I love you Sunshine." I said leaning my forehead against hers with big smiles on are faces._

_"I love you too Duncan, I mean my Punkin Duncan." After she said that it stopped raining and there was a big sun hitting on with and we saw a fect rainbow. We hurryed and got on the bus and went to my house and had the perfect honeymoon I ever wanted in my whole life._

* * *

**_3 :: YEARS :: LATER Duncans P::O::V_**

Well I finally found my right princess all along. A lot of peoples try breaking us apart but nothing well stop us. Courtney actally became Mayor but the biggest looser for a run away groom. Me and Gwen actally got married and this was the wedding of my dreams. I even got to have My mohawk in the wedding cause Gwen loves it. and got all my piercings back on my face. It wasnt the barbie wedding like Courtneys but it had style. We even inveted all of are friends from total drama action/ island, Even Chef and Chris Mclean. We had a blast at the wedding. We even dance to thriller, Since all of us knew how to do it thanks to Chef. Even we inveted Heather to come. She is the lunch lady and thought she can serve us food on are wedding day. My best man turned out to be Ronnie since he helped me getting me and Gwen get back 's together. Trent Didnt show up, neither did Courtney, but that was better if they didnt show up. Me and Gwen have know two kids and one on the way. We have are oldest daughter Crystal. She lookes just like Gwen but has my eyes. She is only 2 but already gots my personality, I can just tell. We have are baby boy name Jason. It was me and Gwen's favorite movie so we had to name hem that. He has mohawk just like me but his mohawk is teal just like Gwen's hair was when she was a teen. We dont know who the baby is the oven is. We want to find out when Gwen is having the baby. Everything is perfect know. I love my perfect little family. I love my wife Gwen everyday is better then the day before. And I never felt so happy in my life.

* * *

**So this is the end!! OR ....**

**should i make more about Gwen and Duncan's family?**

**You tell me!!**

**I hope you enjoy**

**are we more then friends!!!**

**And as you can tell**

**THEY ARE MORE THEN FRIENDS!!!**

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**love yall**


End file.
